


Nuts And Bolts

by Its_Raining_Here



Series: Yandere!Papyrus Short Stories [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Clueless sans, Creepy Papyrus (Undertale), Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Overprotective Papyrus (Undertale), Possessive Behavior, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Worried Sans (Undertale), Yandere, Yandere Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: Sans and Mettaton go on a date.Papyrus supervises from a distance.That’s all, nothing else! Just Papyrus being a good brother and making sure Mettaton treats Sans well!...right?
Relationships: Mettaton/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Yandere!Papyrus Short Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954093
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	Nuts And Bolts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undertale_lost_hope_au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertale_lost_hope_au/gifts).



> My soulmate requested Papyrus killing Mettaton, here’s the final product! This was fun to write

Mettaton was getting _far_ too comfy with Sans.

Papyrus didn’t like that.

He didn’t think Sans even liked Mettaton! Sans would always change the channel whenever his show came on, and was constantly making rude jokes whenever he was near the robot.

_(Not that Papyrus minded Sans being rude. It was entertaining to see him shoot down Mettaton’s attempts at being friendly!)_

So when Mettaton asked Sans out on a date, he’d expected his brother to laugh in the robots face, make some self deprecating remark about dating trash, which Papyrus would’ve had to remind him that he was not trash.

He did NOT expect Sans to _actually agree._

Sans didn’t like Mettaton! You don’t go on dates with people you don’t like! That’s just basic logic!

No, wait. 

Sans was quite fond of pranks. Perhaps he was pranking Mettaton, making him believe that he was actually interested in him, only to break his heart at the end of the night!

Yes, that had to be it.

Papyrus decided to “supervise” the date from a distance.

…

Without either Sans or Mettaton’s knowledge.

...

From inside a bush.

...

And with a bone attack summoned at the ready.

...

Just to be safe.

He was only looking out for his brother, after all! Sans had protected him all his life, Papyrus was simply returning the favor.

So Papyrus watched. 

He stared at Mettaton from his hiding spot in the bushes, attentively watching his every movement.

Every time that _thing_ touched Sans, his precious, adorable Sans, Papyrus wanted to fire off a wave of bone attacks and tear that ugly metal body into pieces.

Sans was _his,_ and he wasn’t willing to share.

——————

Papyrus stalked after them as they left the restaurant. Mettaton and Sans were holding hands, chattering amongst themselves.

He could hear their conversation, but didn’t pay much mind to the words being spoken. He was more focused on watching Sans.

Just by looking at him, Papyrus could tell that Sans wasn’t enjoying this. Clearly he’d just gone on the date so Mettaton wouldn’t be sad.

Papyrus would save his brother soon.

The pair stopped outside of the skeleton brother’s house, and Mettaton-

Mettaton leaned down and kissed Sans.

Oh _hell no._

Papyrus had been planning on making the robots death quick and painless. He wasn’t a cruel person, and wasn’t too fond of letting people suffer as he killed them.

But _that?_ The stupid pink robot had the _audacity_ to kiss his Sans?

Papyrus was going to have fun with this one.

Don’t worry Sans, you’ll be free from him in no time.

“See you around darling!” Mettaton spoke after _kissing Sans how dare he-_

And Sans was left on the front porch, a stuttering mess, his face flushed a soft blue color.

Papyrus knew Sans’ magic was only responding to the kiss, he wasn’t actually in love with the robot. That would be insane!

After making sure Sans made it into the house safely, Papyrus started after Mettaton, closely following him from behind.

He waited patiently for the robot to return home, and when Mettaton entered through his front door, Papyrus went around the back of the house to the window outside of his bedroom.

Papyrus waited.

And waited.

Then the lights went out.

Time to strike.

He climbed up the side of the house, and unlocked the window with his blue magic.

Carefully, he stepped into the room, careful not to make any noise.

Mettaton’s sleeping form was standing upright in his charger, lighting up the room with sparks of magic.

Papyrus went over to the wall where it was connected to the outlet, and unplugged it, giving Mettaton a surprise wake up.

The robot jumped and his eyes flew open. 

“Huh?! Papyrus?” Mettaton stared at him, “What on earth-“ he was cut off by a bone to the chest.

“Agh!”

He pinned Mettaton to the wall with a few more bone attacks, making sure not to hit anywhere that would kill him too fast.

He wanted to drag this out.

“Papyrus, what are you doing?!” Mettaton screamed.

“Teaching you a lesson!” Papyrus smiled innocently.

He stepped closer, and placed his gloved hand on one of the bones, and twisted it around, making Mettaton shriek in agony.

“Sans is off limits. For _everyone._ He doesn’t love you. He loves _me!_ ” Papyrus sneered. 

“W-what?! You can’t c-control him like that!”

Mettaton fired off a flurry of electric attacks, but Papyrus dodged them easily.

“Now, does that seem like the best idea to you?”

“You’re insane!”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“When I get o-out of this I’m going to tell Sans what y-you’ve done!”

Papyrus has had his fun at this point, so leaving Mettaton alive any longer didn’t benefit him at all.

He summoned dozens of bone attacks, and flung them at Mettaton. The loud screech of bone against metal was almost loud enough to drown out the robot's screams.

Since he was a ghost piloting a robot body, there was no dust to be left behind. Only bits of rubble and scrap metal. 

Papyrus figured he couldn’t just leave the body here, so he picked up the pieces with blue magic, and dumped them in a nearby river.

Skipping along happily, Papyrus made his way back home at around 3 am. 

He was sure his brother would be asleep by now, but when he walked through the door, he was greeted with the sight of Sans pacing around the living room with a scared look on his face.

Upon seeing Papyrus, Sans’ eye sockets widened and he jumped into Papyrus’ arms.

“paps! there you are, i was so worried! i-i thought that you’d gotten hurt, or attacked by humans, or…”

Sans trailed off into a quiet sob. Papyrus returned the tight hug immediately after Sans had leapt into his arms.

His brother, his perfect, amazing, adorable, sweet brother had been worried about him. It hadn’t been Papyrus’ intention to scare Sans, but knowing that he cared that much about him made Papyrus feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Papyrus apologized for making Sans worry, throwing out the excuse that he’d gone for a walk and lost track of time.

He’d carried Sans upstairs after all the tears were shed, and Sans nuzzled into Papyrus’ scarf. He loved how it felt. His brother trusted him so much.

When he approached Sans’ bed, (Papyrus had insisted Sans sleep in a proper bed now that they were on the Surface) Sans didn’t let go.

“stay…?” Sans mumbled sleepily.

“Of course brother. I’ll stay all night.” 

Papyrus sat down on Sans’ bed, holding him in his arms gently.

Slowly, Sans drifted off to sleep, completely oblivious to the things his brother had done that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in Pieces Mettaton  
> You won’t be missed.
> 
> Well, Sans will be sad.


End file.
